


Sympathy Is A Myth

by CosmicAvian



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: AU sorta, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, be gentle with me this is my first time at this, i dont know what im doing this is my first time posting a fic anywhere, i have no idea where this is gonna go thanks, i mean spenders kind of there but in the background i guess, ill probably add more character tags when i figure out what im doing, max lets one or two slip occasionally but hes a good kid we swear, probably a slow burn, rated teen bc of swearing and some violence, the titles ironic thank u cin for suggesting it i love u mi amigo, theres probably gonna be more ships the main focus is just bullymag i guess, why all these kids GAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAvian/pseuds/CosmicAvian
Summary: Johnny's taken aback by his feelings of sympathy for local nerd, as well as numerous other things such as whatever he saw on Max's arm, the fact that Max's arm is Genuinely Broken and the fact that he's fairly certain he's started to hallucinate, but that's neither here nor there. Max is just concerned. Ed and RJ know things. Everything is a mess because kids will be kids and spender is not helpful whatsoever.





	1. Johnny Experiences Sympathy and Other Normal Human Things

Johnny Jhonny normally was viewed as the local jerk. Johnny Jhonny normally beat up nerds without feeling any sympathy, occasionally standing back to let his boys have some fun. That was the way of the Johnny. 

Unfortunately, today was not one of those days and unfortunately he was more than confused. Johnny Jhonny, local tween terror of Mayview and leader of the Jang, had experienced sympathy in a large painful dose for a nerd who he had watched writhe on the floor after getting beaten up in a Hitball fiasco.

This nerd was a new kid, Maxwell Puckett was his name. The past few days since his arrival had been strange for Johnny. This new kid was very good at giving him a hard time and he seemed to have some sort of connections with the weirdos in the activity club. Weirdos that produced lightning with their legs and floated in thin air like they were all riding Wonder Woman’s Invisible Jet kinda weirdos. 

Experiencing genuine concern for Max as he watched squirm on the floor in pain after taking a hit from the Golden Switch thrown with maddening strength by another nerd. Hearing the awful cracking noise reverberate through the gym and witnessing Max fall to the ground, albeit somewhat oblivious at the time, tears in his eyes as he grasped his injured arm and screamed in pain. The flood of emotions that followed. That was a new experience for him.

The day had only gotten more exciting for him as he hunted down Max’s Activity Club friend, Ed was his name, and attempted to beat him up. The situation was rapidly reversed on him however. He had found himself taken to the fellow seventh grader and Ed was quickly assimilated into Johnny’s gang-slash-possible-anti-government-and-child-murder-cult. Maybe it was because Ed had patiently listened as Johnny vented his problems, or maybe this was due to the fact that after their conversation he immediately offered them the option to stalk and hunt the Starchman himself. Probably the latter.

By the end of the day Johnny was still disoriented and worried, but as he ambled out of detention for body slamming a teacher with RJ in his wake, he felt satisfied with himself as well. Ed had been waiting outside of the room, rising from his spot atop his backpack on the ground and waving, tossing an apology for ditching the two kids their way. 

He had offered for Ed to come hang with him and the rest of the Jang after school, but Ed had politely declined. Activity Club stuff, not to mention he kind of wanted to sign Max’s cast- wait what?

Ed just shrugged. “Yeah man, he got hit so hard he ended up in a cast. I think he might’ve broken something.” 

Johnny exchanged a gaze of horrified disbelief with RJ. No wonder his arm made that noise back there. Then again, the fact that Max had somehow taken that hit without getting part of his arm completely blown off is another matter. Johnny could clearly remember the other ball the nerd, a fluffy haired ginger named Jeff, had thrown, which had severely damaged part of the bleachers and almost injured several people in the process, like it had only been a few hours ago. Then again, it had only been a few hours ago and it probably traumatized those several almost injured people including himself.

“Well!!! Where’s ‘e gonna be at now?” Johnny stands up tall, trying to look menacing and tough for whatever reason. Him? Concerned about a nerd? Yeah, right!

He is met with another casual shrug from Ed. “I ‘unno. He and I aren’t that close, least not yet. If I had to guess, he’s probably in the Activity clubroom or heading-slash-already home as we speak.” Ed glances over his shoulder in what Johnny assumes is the general direction of the Activity Club. “Speaking of I should probably check in on-” 

Ed’s statement is abruptly cut short by Johnny, making his own, much louder statement, clenching his fists and stomping one foot for emphasis. “’m comin’ with you or my name ain’t Johnny Dangerzone Jhonny!” RJ nods in agreement, however what is visible of their expression says that Johnny’s middle name is not, in fact, Dangerzone.

“W-wait, you can’t just-” Ed is unable to finish his sentence yet again, as Johnny is already half-way across the hall and making his way at an alarmingly rapid pace towards the Activity Club.

RJ pats his shoulder sympathetically, then ambles after their hot headed friend, occasionally glancing back to see if Ed is following. With a slightly exasperated grin, Ed hurries after them.


	2. Johnny Kicks A Door In and Ed Has Some Regrets On Saying Things To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny does what johnny does best, which is violence, to nobodys surprise at all

Surprisingly, Ed had somehow made it to the Activity clubroom before Johnny. As he opened the door, he was greeted with a sight that both concerned and relieved him. Mr. Spender sat at his desk, grading papers and acting like nothing hellish had happened that day whilst Max lounged on one of the couches, attempting to text with his good hand. As Ed closed the door, Max looked up from his phone. Isabel and Isaac, the only two people he knew who could definitely handle a rampaging Johnny, were nowhere to be seen.

“Where’ve you been?” Max snapped his phone shut and sat up a bit.

“Y’know. Places. Where Johnny is located,” Ed moves further into the room and sits down on the couch opposite to Max. “Sssayyyy, where are Isaac and Izzy?”

Mr. Spender pauses in his work. “Still out on afternoon patrol. Why do you ask?”

Ed pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Well, y’see. Okay, how do I explain this? Uh, Johnny is kinda-”

SLAM! For what is probably the third time today, Ed is interrupted by Johnny. However, this time it’s not a verbal interruption so much as it is him kicking the door in. Ed swears he heard the sound of hinges breaking away from the wall.

“WHERE’S _MAX?_ ” 

Johnny has entered a stance like he’s prepared to punch through a crowd of people prepared to stop him, RJ imitating him just outside the doorway. Fortunately (or possibly unfortunately), anyone who’d be physically capable of or willing to stop him was not in the room.

Max had leapt up from his comfortable spot on the couch, looking particularly startled and as if he had forgotten to retain his cool and aloof demeanor. Mr. Spender looked even more on edge and also prepared to throw something if necessary.

They all stood in awkward silence for a few excruciatingly long moments before Johnny realized that no, he would not have to fight through a wave of people to reach Max. Easing up, he strode towards Max and Max responded by stepping several feet away from him. 

“Yoooo, Max! Maximus! Maxamillion! ‘Ow’s yer arm, eh?” Johnny gestured to the arm of Max’s which was in a sling.

The rest of the people in the room eased up slightly, Max included. He narrowed his eyes. “Johnny. Pretty sure it’s broken, but otherwise I’d say it’s just peachy!” The boy snarked.

Johnny grinned in response, although it seemed more like he was leering menacingly to Ed. “Good to know ‘ol buddy, ‘ol pal! ‘M gonna get straight ta th’ point ‘ere. Lemme sign yer cast.”

“We haven’t even known each other for more than a week.” 

Ed watched as Max rolled his eyes and sorta-kinda crossed his arms to the best of his ability. The Doctopus, P.K. as Max had named it, was still settled on his injured arm, although Ed had to wonder if it was still hungry or if it was just hanging around for the sake of it at this point.

“Anyways, I wanna let my non-bully, actual friends sign it first-” Max stopped as he saw Johnny had already pulled a colorful array of Sharpies out of his bag and was approaching Max with a look that could only be read as ‘I’m going to sign that cast and if anybody stops me they will literally die.’ 

Max sighed. “Y’know what, sure. Have at it.” He flopped back down on the couch. As RJ settled down on the couch’s arm nearest to Ed and Mr. Spender continued to stand there, genuinely confused, Johnny got to work.

“Yeah, okay. Just- just take up the entire cast. Cover up all the other signatures. That’s fine.”

Ed held back a laugh. He had to admit, Max’s snarky comments were pretty funny to him sometimes.

“What is Johnny doing in here?”

Isabel, right on cue, with Isaac at her side giving her occasional death glances. Ed wasn’t surprised that he was unhappy with being paired with her, then again he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t want to go on patrol with anyone, all things from the day’s adventure considered.

Ed opened his mouth to speak, nervously considering he still wasn't fully certain she had completely forgiven him. He was thankful when Max piped up, saving him from further awkwardness.

“He wanted to sign my cast- what is that?”

Johnny grinned at him. “It’s me an’ you ridin’ a flamin’ dog that’s also a shark! See an’ it’s chasin’ a Shockodile! ‘S gonna eat it!”

“Cool.”

Ed looked on as Max held back a small smile. He had a look of surprising comfort as the bully continued to doodle on his cast, excitedly explaining all his drawings. A peculiar thought crossed his mind, and looking at RJ, he spied an expression of curiosity as if they had had a similar thought. 

“Alright Johnny, I’m going to politely ask you to leave. You too, RJ.”

Seems Mr. Spender had regained his composure. Johnny looked cross, standing and giving the teacher a glare, but left the room after some physical ‘encouragement’ from Isabel. RJ mouthed something foul at Mr. Spender before following after.

Ed stood. “Hey Max, can I sign your cast?”

“If you can tell me why Johnny made the dog part shark, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays folks! as a gift to those of you, i decided to post the next chapter now! i was originally planing to post it on wednesday or thursday, but i guess i was a bit too excited. to those of you who dont celebrate christmas or your holiday has already passed, i hope youre having a great week!


	3. Making A Bigger Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ knows better than that max. He also gets to watch you get yelled at by your sister.

“You’re school is nice…”

“Sure, if that’s what you think of it, dude. I prefer the label “weird and frightening.” Max replied casually, trying to force his bat into his already stuffed backpack.

As it were, PJ had stuck with Max for the rest of the day. The little ghost had been too shy to confront the other members of the Activity Club, but Max had enjoyed his company either way. Now, as Max prepared to leave, PJ had rejoined him to return home.

“You say that about all of Mayview.” PJ quipped. Max could swear his ghostly friend was picking up on his snark.

“Well I’m not wrong, am I?” Slinging his backpack over his shoulder with his good arm, Max began making his way down the hall, PJ floating after him.

PJ shook his head. “I guess not.” 

Max tramped down the stairs to the next floor, the purple-energied ghost phasing through the floor in tow.

“Ok, see, that’s cool. The whole “phasing through walls and floors” thing. I wish I could do that. Would make my life a lot easier.”

PJ perked up at the praise. “Well, it is easier…” Reaching the first floor, they headed out the doors. “But you can hold things.”

The schoolyard was mostly empty, spare the various spirits and ghosts wandering around. Chalk drawings and hopscotch squares covered the blacktop, along with several patches of mysterious substances including one that vaguely resembled blood. Grass and other small plants poked through the cracks where they could and bushes lined the low walls that surrounded the courtyard. A few high schoolers were loitering around for one reason or another, conversing about whatever the heck it was teens talked about.

Max squinted in the late afternoon light despite the cover his cap provided him, blinking his eyes a few times to adjust before providing a response to PJ. “If you gained the confidence, you could too.”

PJ gave a begrudging shrug and laughed sadly. Max still wasn’t sure how someone managed to do it, sad laughter that is. Laughter was a happy thing, also a thing done sarcastically by him on the frequent. PJ seemed to be an expert at the art of doing anything sadly, though.

Max still wasn’t used to it, the spectral stuff. As he plodded down the sidewalk, he gazed out upon the horizon. The tall East Hill loomed over the lake that stood between the two hills and spirits roamed as far as the eye could see. 

“A lot has changed since I was alive.” PJ murmured. Max made a low, noncommittal noise in agreement, unsure how to respond otherwise.

The walked in somewhat awkward silence for several more minutes before PJ piped up again. “You know, that boy… The one with the bright red hair?” Max makes another noise in response. The equivalent to a verbal question mark if you will. “I think he likes you.” The ghost finishes.

At this statement Max snorts, “In an extremely loose sense of the word, maybe. I'm pretty sure he just wants to beat me senseless.” He skips the part where Johnny has repeatedly attempted this and also pulled this off at least once.

PJ nods. “If you say so.” He looks unconvinced,but says nothing more on it. The two boys continue on in a silence that neither dare break. That is, until they strode up to the Cornerstore and a quick footed kid with startlingly red hair dashed out, yelling, breaking the silence for them.

Max sighed. “Johnny…” He watched as a RJ hurried after the rambunctious boy and Zoey poked her head out, yelling after them.

“HEY! You break it, you buy it!” The nine year old waved one fist in the air angrily, mop in the other. It vaguely reminded Max of an elderly man chasing kids off his lawn. He let out a chuckle, then a sigh, as Zoey stomped back inside and he followed in suit.

“What happened here?” He gazed around the store before stopping to eye the scene. The floor was covered in a mixture of fluids that Max hoped was just sodas and juices. Cans were scattered about in a disarray and one of the drink fridges was propped half open. Zoey was grumbling to herself as she tried to mop the mess that had been made.

Zoey pouted. “Some redhead jerk spilt soda everywhere… Didn’t even pay!” She kept grumbling and max caught her calling Johnny a number of interesting insults. 9 year olds were really the swear-free insult masters.

“You need help there?” Zoey turned to him and opened her mouth to respond before stopping and staring, as if reassessing the situation. It took Max a moment to remember why she’d have this expression of disbelief on her face. She whirled around, dropping the mop and running for the stairs into their home.

“Dad!! Max’s arm is broken!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years folks! zack came out as nb and im so proud of them! also im excited as an nb person to hear the news, who knew? hope you all have a good one ::>


	4. Johnny Thinks On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny isn't feeling very Johnny.

Johnny slumped down on his bed, sighing. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening to him, that was for certain. Ever since he had left the school, he’d been seeing glimpses of purple out of the corner of his eye. They were always different shapes, but whenever he’d try to look at them directly, they’d disappear from view leaving him unable to make any of them out.

He felt queasy, although he wasn’t sure if it was from the exhaustion or something else. He went to rub his eyes. His skin felt awfully hot, maybe he was running a fever? He had no idea, but he felt strange and out of it. He wasn’t feeling like Johnny.

He stared up at the ceiling for a while, although he wasn’t certain how long. It could’ve been a few seconds to a few minutes, maybe even an hour, sitting and spacing out. In an attempt to get his thoughts sorted out, he began to think about the new kid. He saved him from breaking his ribs at the cost of his arm. Johnny had to pay him back somehow, but he had no clue on the how part of that equation.

How had he gotten distracted from what was happening anyways? Was he just lost in the moment? Was it Max’s shouting? His little smile? Johnny’s stomach felt fluttery. Before he could pinpoint why, he was jolted out of his daydreaming by the buzz of his phone. He grabbed it. RJ, of course it would be them.

_u ok? u were acting weird when we left the school_

Johnny unlocked his phone and tapped out a reply.

_J-Man Extreme: i guess. i think im sick._

He was just about to settle back down and contemplate some more when his phone buzzed again. RJ was either a fast typer or was waiting for him to reply. Maybe it was both?

_RJ: o shit whts up lay the deets on me_

_J-Man Extreme: i dunno man i just feel funky n i keep seein things._

_RJ: like what tho_

_RJ: like spooky stuff or_

_RJ: like uhhhhhhh smth goofy idk like mickey mouse_

_J-Man Extreme: i ‘unno like. weird see-through purple thingies. i cant tell._

_RJ: fuck dude maybe u should like_

_RJ: drink some water or smth_

_RJ: take a hot shower yknow_

_J-Man Extreme: yeah ok ill try that._

Johnny set the phone down and ran his hands through his hair. The gel was starting to wear away and surely a shower would wash the rest out. Thankfully, his touchyness about his hair aside, nobody would be coming over and his parents weren’t home. As usual, he supposed.

He sat there for a few more minutes, spacing out or perhaps just deep in thought, if Johnny was capable of that. Maybe a shower would help. He had no idea, but he was going to put it off for now. He could deal with that later. His phone buzzed again.

_RJ: i googled it and it says u have a brain tumor_

_RJ: im gonna assume u dont have a brain tumor bc webmd is unreliable_

Johnny laughed a bit. Good ol’ RJ. He placed his phone on his bed stand and rolled over onto his side, staring at his poster covered wall. He just sort of laid there, deep in thought, as he put off doing anything else to actually help himself improve his condition. Eventually his tired eyes fell closed and he drifted off into sleep.

Johnny woke up to his phone buzzing like mad. He blinked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Had he really drifted off? He couldn’t recall, not that it mattered right now. He sat up, running his hands through his hair. His blankets were halfway off the bed and one pillow was on the floor. He had always been a restless sleeper so this wasn’t much of a new development, unlike the other situation he was dealing with.

To be more specific, his room was swarming with purple things of various shapes and sizes. They skittered on the ceiling, drifted through the air and scampered on the floor. A cat-like one was sleeping at his feet. He shuddered uncomfortably, as it felt like he could feel its furry little body against him. That was not a good development, he decided.

He snatched his phone and looked at it to get his mind off the fact that he was hallucinating worse. It was the groupchat going off, because of course it was. From what he could see, RJ and Ollie had told Stephen about the days events, going off his ‘ _AAAAAAAAAAA_ ’ followed by his ‘ _I TOLD YOU JEFF WAS A LIZARDMAN BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO_ ’ Johnny laughed to himself and opened his phone.

He was about to ask why this deemed Jeff a lizardman and not a mutant instead but then he paused. He had a message from someone else, a text from outside the groupchat. Expecting RJ or Ollie, he tapped out only to see it was from an unknown number. He squinted suspiciously.

_Johnny did you-_

It was cut off by whatever you called the previewer for your messages. A tap later he was staring at the message in question.

_Johnny did you really write your phone number on my cast?_

It was Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to reread this chapter a few times! anyways, happy i-am-stressed-out-over-whats-going-to-happen-in-this-goddamn-comic-and-these-kids-arent-alright day! heres a chapter that might help quench any thirst you have. also i made rj type like myself bc thats fun and i like to project on these kids.

**Author's Note:**

> oof my friends told me to start posting this on AO3 so i decided to keep my word on it. no idea how often it'll update or anything hah. anyways hello im a Fool


End file.
